


Stay; Borrowed

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [49]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Dark Character, Established Cyrus Beene/Tom Larsen, Established Relationship, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Michael Ambruso/Cyrus Beene, Mystery Character(s), POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Queer Character, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Season/Series 05, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabbles. “You could stay, anyway. Sleep here tonight.” Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.
> 
> Author's Notes: Borrowed by LeeAnn Rimes being stuck in my head played a large part in this fic's creation.

The papers blur in front of Cyrus’s eyes. “Time to call it a night.”

“Sounds good,” Tom agrees. Reaching over, he starts to gather them up.

Finishing his glass of water, Cyrus puts it away and goes to get his coat. Tom’s hand on his arm stops him from putting it on. “I thought Michael and Ella were visiting his cousin for the weekend.”

“They are.” Stifling a yawn, Cyrus says, “I’m too tired tonight.”

Stroking his hand, Tom takes the coat and puts it back. “You could stay, anyway. Sleep here tonight.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

Tom shakes his head.

…

After stripping down to his boxers, Cyrus crawls into bed.

Tom waits until he’s all covered up to kiss him. After it breaks, he arranges the sheets over himself and cautiously presses against Cyrus.

He means to stay awake for a little while, but sleep almost instantly overtakes him.

In the morning, he wakes up with Cyrus wrapped around him.

_Do what you want, Tom, but remember that he’s only borrowed. His position within the Republic means this has a time limit, and aside from that, you’re going to have to give him back to his husband and daughter eventually._

…

Charlie greets, “Hey, I got the info you and Chief wanted." He sits down on the bed. “I was thinking-”

Abruptly, he leaps up. “Wait, he stayed the night, didn’t he? I told you, warn me-”

“We didn’t have sex.”

Cautiously, Charlie sits back down. “But he did stay the night?”

“Yes. You were thinking-” Tom prompts.

“Uh, so, it’s getting ser-”

“Of course not,” Tom interjects. “He was too tired to go home.”

“So, instead of him kicking you out, you choosing to leave, or you ending up on the couch-”

“The bed’s big enough for both of us.”

…

Finally giving up on sleep, Cyrus sits up.

He feels a pang of guilt when Michael shifts beside him.

_I love you, Cyrus. Please- just give us being real husbands a chance. I promise I won’t ever hurt you again. I can make you happy._

Past experience should have taught him to say, “No.” The result of him not is: Michael hasn’t hurt him, and he- can’t say he’s been unhappy.

However, the undeniable truth is sleeping next to Tom had felt so much better, so much more _right_ , than this.

He knows his time with Tom is borrowed.

…

When Cyrus slides into bed, Tom sleepily blinks and automatically wraps around him. “What’re you doing here, Cy?” Yawning, more alertness enters his words, “Did you and Michael have a fight?”

“No. I sent him a text telling him I had a work emergency. Can we just go to sleep?”

Making a noise of agreement, Tom helps adjust the sheets over both of them. “But nothing’s wrong?”

“It’s better now that I’m here.”

They fall asleep.

In the morning, when Tom wakes up, he reflects, _Ella deserves her father, but Michael shouldn’t be allowed to have the best I’ve ever had._


End file.
